


Red Eye

by silentdescant



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Supernatural Convention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen doesn't bother getting dressed when he comes out of the shower. The towel wrapped around his neck catches stray droplets from his hair and the rest of his body dries quickly in the cool, air-conditioned hotel room. Jeff is similarly unclothed, lying on top of the mussed blankets with his legs crossed and a script balanced on his knees. His glasses are perched low on his nose as he reads.</p><p>"Your phone rang again," he says without looking up. "I didn't look, but it was probably Jared."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Eye

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to let out some of my feelings about Jeff's very first Supernatural convention this weekend. :)

Jensen doesn't bother getting dressed when he comes out of the shower. The towel wrapped around his neck catches stray droplets from his hair and the rest of his body dries quickly in the cool, air-conditioned hotel room. Jeff is similarly unclothed, lying on top of the mussed blankets with his legs crossed and a script balanced on his knees. His glasses are perched low on his nose as he reads.

"Your phone rang again," he says without looking up. "I didn't look, but it was probably Jared."

"Again."

"I forgot about the codependency," Jeff muses. "It's kind of cute."

Jensen rolls his eyes and collects his phone from the dresser. There are four missed calls from Jared--two Jensen ignored because he was a little busy in bed with Jeff, and the other two missed during his shower. Jared also sent a text, but before Jensen can even click into the app to read it, Jeff's phone rings on the nightstand.

"Hello?" Jeff answers, grinning at Jensen. "Yeah, I have. He's actually with me. No, I don't know why he's not answering his phone. Maybe it's out of battery."

Jensen laughs softly and gestures to the phone.

"We're just having a drink up in my room," Jeff continues. "Here, he wants to talk to you." As he hands the phone over to Jensen, he adds in a whisper, "He wants to come up."

"Hey, Jare, what's going on?"

"You just disappeared!" Jared says. "You and Jeff both. I thought we were all..." He trails off thoughtfully and makes a little _huh_ noise. "You and Jeff disappeared," he says again.

"He's gotta catch a red-eye tonight, so we went to hang out in his room while he packs up."

"While he packs up," Jared echoes.

"Yeah. You're welcome to join us. He's got a couple hours before he has to go to the airport. You know the room number, right?"

"Mmm-hmm. Mmm-hmm. Yeah. Okay. No, it's fine. You two hang out. I just didn't know where you were, so I got worried, but I should've known. Come to my room later. You can tell me about all the things you and Jeff talked about."

Jensen manages to keep his sigh internal and replies, "I'll have a full report for you."

He lets Jared go and tosses the damp towel carelessly to the bathroom floor before crawling back onto the bed beside Jeff. He hands over the phone, which Jeff places back on the nightstand, and scoots down until his head is on the pillow. Jeff looks very tall from this angle.

"What was that all about?" Jeff asks. He still has eyes on his script, but Jensen's mostly sure he's stopped paying attention to it. Mostly. He doesn't want to act childish and demand Jeff's full attention to make sure.

"He knows," Jensen sighs. "It's not like we're that subtle, really."

Jeff does turn to look at him then, peering at Jensen over the top rim of his glasses. "Is it a problem?"

"No," Jensen assures him. Though Jared will definitely want to talk about it, have one of their semi-regular heart-to-hearts to get everything out in the open, there's no doubt in Jensen's mind that he'll be supportive and understanding. It'll be a strange conversation, but not an uncomfortable one. None of his conversations with Jared are truly uncomfortable. They know too much about each other for anything to really surprise them.

"I should pack up, actually," Jeff says. "I do have to leave soon."

"Not _that_ soon," Jensen scoffs. "You should fuck me first. Since we're already naked."

"You just showered."

"Blowjobs, then," Jensen reasons. "You suck me off and then I'll do you."

"You're insatiable."

Jensen lays his hand on Jeff's thigh, sliding it under the thick sheath of papers. His fingers curl around to the inside of Jeff's knee. "Please?" he asks cajolingly. "I could just jerk you off, if you want."

"Jensen."

"Let's make out for a while, then. We can even set an alarm and everything, so you don't run out of time to pack."

Jeff points his index finger at Jensen's face. "You will not win me over. Pack first, then clothes, then making out if there's any time left over."

Jensen pouts but doesn't complain. They already fucked twice today, plus the time they spent reacquainting themselves with each other last night. There's really nothing to complain about, except for the fact that their jobs keep them busy in very separate locations.

Jeff wanders around the room, tossing clothes and charging cables and toiletries into his suitcase. There's no rhyme or reason to his packing methods, and he didn't even bring enough stuff to fill the suitcase. Jensen doesn't offer to help. He just watches as Jeff cleans the room entirely then has to dig through the mess for a clean pair of underwear and socks. He wears his jeans and t-shirt from earlier in the day, leaves his shoes and jacket on the floor, waiting, and then comes back to bed.

"I like this," Jensen murmurs as Jeff crawls on top of him. "You dressed while I'm naked. Feels kinky."

"Kinky?" Jeff asks, his eyes glittering with amusement. "You ain't seen kinky yet. I read a fucking romance novel today. I can show you kinky."

That startles a laugh out of Jensen, and Jeff quickly follows, dissolving into giggles between every kiss. They settle into a rhythm, turning their heads to fit together just right, and Jensen loses himself in the feeling of Jeff on top of him, of Jeff's clothes brushing against his bare skin, of Jeff's thick stubble scratching his face, of Jeff's hands curled under his shoulders. Unfortunately, Jeff's phone beeps an alarm all too soon, signaling it's time for Jeff to head to the airport.

Jeff walks him to the door, still naked, and they hug tightly as they say goodbye. Then Jeff is gone and Jensen's left to gather his own clothes and go up to Jared's room for the talk.

Jared answers his door and laughs. At Jensen's wrinkled brow, he says, "You look... freshly fucked."

Jensen hadn't even glanced in a mirror before leaving Jeff's room. He shrugs and shoulders past Jared so they can have this conversation with a little more privacy. "Well... you're not wrong."

Jared swings the door shut and belly flops on the bed. Jensen sits in the desk chair, which squeaks as he spins it, and Jared props his chin on his hand. He's like a teenage girl at a sleepover.

"Tell me all about it," he says, which doesn't help his image.

Jensen feels giddy and excited, still euphoric and relaxed from his time with Jeff, so he settles into the chair and tells Jared all about it.

 

 _fin_.


End file.
